Unexpected!
by KrayKrayKat
Summary: It was all so unexpected! He didn't expect this! They didn't expect this! No one did!  Sesshomaru falls in love with a human! She's beautiful, smart, kind-hearted and a good fighter. Seems too good to be true! Is there really a secret behind Sesshomaru's
1. fateful meeting

Chapter 1

The Fateful Meeting

Sesshomaru was not happy. They had been travelling for over a week and there was no sign of Naraku! He turned around just in time to see Rin give a big yawn. Rin was getting tired and it was almost night time, time to set up camp.

"Jaken," he ordered, "set up a place for us to rest tonight I'll be back." "Yes my lord. If I may ask, where are you going?" Sesshomaru felt no need to answer. He walked away leaving Jaken and Rin behind.

After the camp was set, Rin and Jaken sat waiting for Sesshomaru. "When will Sesshomaru-sama be back, Master Jaken?" "How would I know? He never tells me anything!" cried Jaken. "Don't be so distressed Master Jaken. It's alright." Before Jaken could reply, they heard the roar of a demon, a _very_ powerful demon.

The demon had smelt them and was rushing to their camp. Rin and Jaken ran as fast as they could but their speed was no match to that of the demon. He tried to grab them but Jaken deflected by using the staff of two heads*. The demon was enraged and knocked Jaken out of the way and charged after Rin.

"Run, Rin! Run!" yelled Jaken. Rin was running at full speed but she didn't notice the tree roots in her path and tripped! The demon was about to grab her when a sword stopped him before he touched Rin.

A woman with flame red hair and emerald green eyes stepped out from behind a tree and attacked the demon. She looked over her shoulder and told Rin to run away and hide. Alas, that was a wrong move. As soon as she turned her head, the demon slashed her right arm. Her face scrunched up in pain as blood poured out of her wound. Sensing that Rin was still behind her she yelled, "What are you still doing here? Run!"

Rin ran in the direction that Sesshomaru had gone in. she found him sitting under a tree. Sesshomaru had sensed Rin before she reached him. "What is it Rin? What are you so afraid of?" "S-Sesshomaru-sama! A demon found our camp! He chased after Rin but a really pretty lady came to Rin's rescue! They are fighting there right now! Please Sesshomaru-sama, Rin wants you to help her! Please!" Rin pleaded.

"Rin…." "Please Sesshomaru-sama! She saved Rin's life!" Sesshomaru finally relented. After all, he was in debt to the woman who saved Rin's life while he was away.

As they made their way back to camp, the smell of human blood greeted Sesshomaru. When they finally reached their destination, the young woman was leaning against a tree, blood flowing freely from her wounds. She sensed presence of a powerful youkai around her and saw Rin from the corner of her eye. As she was about to tell Rin to stay away, the demon took another swipe at her. Even though she was successful in dodging it, her strength was over. She couldn't even stand on her own two feet and was starting to faint but strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. When she looked up, emerald eyes were greeted with molten gold.

When the woman looked into his eyes, Sesshomaru felt something he had never felt before. He felt compelled to protect her. It had something to do with the innocence and mystery that her eyes held.

The roar of the demon brought them back to reality and the woman closed her eyes as she fainted. Sesshomaru finished the demon in no time. Rin ran up to him and Jaken came out of his hiding place.

"What are we going to do with her, my lord?" asked Jaken. "Can we take her with us, Sesshomaru-sama? She's hurt and Rin likes this pretty lady!" requested Rin. Sesshomaru looked down at the woman in his arms. He didn't mind taking her with them and Rin also liked her. So, the decision was taken to take the woman with them. The mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere and decided to save Rin.

so first chapter finished! yeah!

*i'm not sure if thats what its called! hope i'm right! enjoy!:-)


	2. intoductions

Chapter 2

Introductions

"Look Master Jaken! She's waking up!" Rin said tugging on Jaken's sleeve. "Stop pulling me, Rin! I can see! We should tell the miko that she has regained consciousness." replied Jaken. Just as he was about to leave the hut, the miko came in. "So," said the old miko, "she is awake at last."

The red headed women rubbed her forehead as she opened her green eyes. "Where….am I?" she asked. Before the miko could reply, Rin ran up to the lady, hugged her and said, "Thank you". The woman's eyes softened and she hugged her back. Then she looked up at the miko and Jaken and repeated her question. This time the miko replied, "You are in Karakuro village. The demon lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru brought you here." she shuddered as she said his name, "You were wounded after a fight with a demon." The woman looked as though she was trying to remember something, her lit with realization as she recalled yesterday's incident. "Now I remember! You're the girl who the demon was after yesterday!" she said pointing at Rin. "But…" she rubbed her chin in wonder, "I remember seeing a man with golden eyes! Who was that?" "That was Sesshomaru-sama! You don't know who Sesshomaru-sama is? Which world do you live in lady?" yelled Jaken. Before the green eyed woman could reply, Sesshomaru himself entered the hut. "Stop yelling Jaken. I see that you are awake, woman." He said looking at the lady. Before the lady could ask him who he was, Rin said, "Oh! Rin forgot!" Rin looked at the woman, "Hello, Rin is Rin. And you are?" "My name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you Rin." replied the woman. She tried getting up but the miko gently pushed her back down. "You are still too weak to get up. Your wounds haven't healed yet. You must rest a few more days." Sakura frowned. She didn't like sitting around for too long! "Arggh! Stupid wounds!" she thought.

Sesshomaru decided to stay in the village for a few days. Rin wasn't ready to leave Sakura's side. She was always helping the miko look after her or entertaining her with one of her own endless conversations. In just a few days, Rin had gotten as attached to Sakura as she was to Sesshomaru. Finally, after a week, the miko was ready to let Sakura go.

Sakura was overjoyed! Finally, she could be free! She put her old kimono back on and reached for her sword. The miko had stitched the tears and also washed the kimono. It was a short, royal blue kimono with a design of soft pink cherry blossoms. It reached till slightly above her knees. It suited her well as a contrast to her red hair, emerald green eyes and pale skin. The handle of her sword had a dragon carved on it and its sheath was blue in colour.

As Sakura was leaving the hut she felt a gentle tug on her kimono. She turned out to see Rin holding her kimono sleeve. She sighed. "What is it, Rin?" "Where are you going?" asked the young girl. "I don't know. I can't remember. It seems like I am supposed to be somewhere but I'm not exactly sure where." replied Sakura. "Then why doesn't Sakura-sama stay with Rin?" "I can't. I have to go. I feel like I need to go to the northern lands. I might get some answers there. I have memories of being there as a child. I'm sorry Rin but I should get going." Tears welled up in Rin's eyes. She didn't want Sakura to leave her. "Rin," called Sesshomaru from outside, "we are leaving." "Where are we going my lord?" asked Jaken. "To the northern lands. Naraku's scent leads there." Rin's eyes lit up and the tears disappeared. She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her outside to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, Sakura-sama is also going to the northern lands! Can she come with us? Please" Rin pleaded. "I don't care if she comes with us. But if she gets in my way, she will be punished." Rin now turned to Sakura. "Sakura-sama will come with Rin, yes?" Sakura gave a sigh of defeat. There was no way Rin was going to give up. Sakura relented and nodded. Rin gave a whoop of joy. Sakura turned to Sesshomaru, "I won't get in your way. And you better not get in mine." "How dare you? Your insolence will…" "Jaken. Shut up." said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hid a smirk. It was going to be interesting travelling with this woman.

Little did he know just how interesting!

Read and review! Advice is always welcome! Sorry if I am going to fast! I just like to get to the point! The others might be in the next chapter. I know it was short but it looked longer on my laptop! 4 pages to be exact!


	3. filler

Inuyasha Fanfic

Chapter 3

Encounters

"Sakura-sama! See what Rin found!" shouted the excited little girl. Sakura turned to her with a smile on her face, "What is it, Rin?" Rin revealed a bunch of flowers that she was hiding behind her back. It was a bunch of beautiful red roses. "For you." said Rin. Sakura thanked her and took the flowers. She inhaled their sweet scent. Roses were her favorite flowers. She was unaware of a pair of bright golden eyes staring at her.

Sesshomaru shook his head. What was happening to him? Why did he find himself staring at Sakura? What was so fascinating about this woman that attracted his, Sesshomaru's attention?

Sakura looked up and their eyes met. Sakura smiled at him. Sesshomaru did not return her smile but he made no move to look away. They were interrupted by Rin who started pulling Sakura's kimono. Sakura quickly broke their eye contact, blushing a little.

"Hai Rin. What's the matter?" she asked. "Rin's hungry! Rin want food!" screamed the little girl. "Stop screaming Rin. Come on, let's find something to eat." With that Sakura led Rin towards a nearby village. She turned around and shouted over her shoulder, "We're leaving to buy some food. We'll be back soon."

Sesshomaru didn't bother replying as he merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"So Rin what do feel like eating?" asked Sakura. Rin blinked innocently, "Rin don't know. Rin just very hungry!" Sakura laughed. Just as she turned her head around she heard a muffled scream. "Help! Help please! Someone! Anyone!" The voice seemed like it belonged to a young woman. Sakura quickly turned to Rin. "Stay here Rin." She said as she pointed to a nice looking ramen stand. "I'll be right back!" With that Sakura ran in the direction of the voice.

As she neared the voice which was getting more desperate by the second, Sakura found herself in a deserted alleyway*. She turned a corner to see a young brown-haired woman, her petite figure shadowed by a burly man. The man's huge hands were around the woman's wrists as he tried to force himself on her. "Come honey. It's useless to resist!" he drawled in his scratchy voice. Sakura's emerald eyes lit up with fury. If there was one thing she hated more than demons attacking children, it was a man trying to take advantage of a helpless woman.

"Hey! Get your dirty hands of her, you scum bag!" yelled Sakura as she delivered a powerful kick to the side of his head effectively making him release the terrified woman. As the man staggered back to regain his balance, Sakura helped the young woman who had fallen to the ground. "Calm down now. Everything's alright." Sakura tried to soothe the trembling girl as she rubbed her back to comfort her. "Thank you." murmured the woman. Sakura smiled softly. "Don't mention it."

Behind her the man stood up again. He wiped his bleeding mouth with the back of his hand and spat some blood on the ground. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and rushed towards Sakura hell bent on making her pay the price of ruining his fun.

Sakura saw his movement out of the corner of her eyes and caught his wrist before the knife could strike her. "Didn't your mother teach you? Never to pick on an angry woman." Sakura's eyes glinted dangerously, "The consequences aren't very pretty!" she yelled as she twisted his wrist. The man groaned in agony. He tried delivering a kick to her torso, but the read head blocked it instead kicking him right in the stomach. As she advanced upon him to deliver a finishing blow, he swiped his knife at her cheek getting a lucky strike as it left a small cut on her otherwise flawless skin. Sakura stopped her advance and lifted her hand to her cheek and looked up at him in wonder. The man grinned but his grin disappeared as she smirked. "Bad move." Those were the last words he heard as Sakura disappeared only to appear behind him and knock him out cold with a powerful blow to the head.

She brushed her hands as she straightened up and looked at the surprised woman. "Come on! What are you waiting for? I have a very hungry girl waiting for me you know!" grinned Sakura as she gestured to the young woman to follow her. The woman smiled as she followed her back to the village.

"Thank you, again, miss…" finished the woman uncertainly. Sakura smiled. "The names Sakura and I told you before, don't mention it! What's your name?" "Michiko! My father owns a ramen stand in this village." Sakura's eyes lit up at the mention of food and her stomach grumbled at the same moment. Michiko laughed. "You seem very hungry! Do you think a bowl or two of ramen would satisfy you and that girl who mentioned?" "Yes! Of course!" answered Sakura. "Well the bill's on me then." As she saw Sakura try to disagree she said, "It wasn't a question! It's the least I can do and I won't relent!"

"Say, wasn't that some real good ramen Rin?" asked Sakura. "Yes! Rin liked the ramen and the nice lady too!" answered Rin. "Yeah! I liked Michiko too! She even bandaged my little wound!" laughed Sakura.

Sesshomaru looked up when he saw the two girls return. He silently got up and turned to them. "Where were you all this time? Were you trying to test this Sesshomaru's patience? Eating doesn't take that much time." Sakura scowled and answered, "How does it matter? We are here now, aren't we?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Who injured you?" he asked as his gaze landed on Sakura's cheek. "Some guy I rescued a girl from. He was trying to take advantage of her." Sakura shrugged. Sesshomaru's face remained as impassive as ever but his mind was a different story. His mind and surprisingly his heart were in turmoil. 'Why am I feeling this way? Why do I feel like tearing that man's limbs off? How do I care if he injured her? She's just some silly little girl. Isn't she?'

"Sakura-sama was very brave! That nice lady told me that Sakura-sama rescued her and that man was big, very big and Sakura-sama defeated him in two minutes!" shouted Rin bringing Sesshomaru's attention back to them. Sesshomaru turned around. "We are leaving."

Sakura retrieved her sword from Jaken, got on Ah-un's back, pulled Rin up with her and followed Sesshomaru.

Hey guys this was a filler. I'm soo sorry but Inuyasha and the gang will next them next chapter for sure! But it'll take a while for me to update! Sorry! School and tuitions!

Oh and sorry for the late update! *by the way I wonder if villages have alleyways

Happy new year!:-)

7


End file.
